


Day 5 - Combat Moment / Embrace

by GemmaRose



Series: MegaStar Week [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Megatron, Competence Kink, First Meetings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, Valve Dom (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Chance encounters are a matter of course on Unicron, a fact of life one comes to expect. Some chances they offer are better than others.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: MegaStar Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Day 5 - Combat Moment / Embrace

It was the sound of blaster fire that drew Megatron’s attention. Not many mechs on Unicron used ranged weapons once their initial ammo packs ran out, which was something of an issue for him now that his attempt to gain built-in weaponry had backfired. If there was a gunmech around, this might be his chance.

The roar of thrusters spurred him on, and he arrived at the edge of a clearing in the tangled trees of the swamp which clearly hadn’t _been_ a clearing until just now. The large, heavily armoured beastformer was more likely to blame than the sleek, brightly coloured seeker facing them down, but appearances could be deceiving. The seeker fired off a volley of some purple ammo from integrated blasters on his forearms, then shot up to avoid the beastformer’s flaming retaliation. A moment before the flames cut out, the seeker’s thrusters did, and Megatron’s vents stalled as the beastformer grabbed the poor mech, dragging them up to their snout.

The seeker spread their legs, one hand dipping between to tease the beastformer, and Megatron’s optics quickly scanned over the larger mech until coming to their array. And catching there because _damn_ , that beastformer would be lucky if they even fit in the seeker’s valve, and from the amount of lubricant and pre-fluid splattering the ground Megatron doubted they would be satisfied by the seeker’s spike either.

A roar of pain drew his attention back to the fight, and his mouth fell open at the sight of the seeker, array bared, swooping around the beastformer’s helm and releasing volley after volley of bolts. The larger mech swatted at the seeker, but failed to connect, and just before felling the beastformer the seeker swooped in and planted his bared array right on their snout. The mech reared back, then collapsed and began frantically rutting against the ground.

Well, that was hot as slag. Megatron manually throttled down his fans, and stepped forward out of the cover of the tree branches, into the clearing and onto one of the ragged stumps. “You’re a very good shot.” he called up to the seeker, who glanced around for a moment before spotting him and hovering down to the ground.

“The name’s Starscream.” Starscream grinned as he introduced himself, denta just a little too sharp to be natural and almost as bright as his optics against dark, smooth derma. “And you?”

“Megatron.” he introduced himself. “I live in the area, and I’ve been looking for a good gunmech to work with.”

“Oh?” Starscream raised an optic ridge, clearly skeptical. “And what use would a big strong mech like you have for a gunmech like me? I’m not the berthwarming type.”

“I would never presume.” Megatron raised his hands. “I just need someone to wield me.” he raised his hands further, indicating the barrel on his back and kibble on his shoulders.

“Huh.” Starscream cast a calculating optic over him, then flashed another too-sharp grin. “Well, I can see how this would be a mutually beneficial relationship, but I’m afraid I’m not convinced.” he shifted his weight, the light of the glowing vines both around the clearing and now coating the ground underpede glinting off his cockpit, accentuating the edges of his wings and the curve of his hips. “I only accept partners who meet my standards, you see.”

“And what are those?” Megatron frowned. Laying out terms was all well and good, but Starscream was being so _difficult_ about it.

“I’ll tell you after we spar.” Starscream flicked his wings, and Megatron considered the offer. He was still a bit revved up from watching the fight earlier, and Starscream was clearly a master of seduction, as attested by the large puddle of transfluid and lubricant left behind by the beastformer now slinking off back into the swamp. “Well?”

“Alright.” Megatron agreed, settling into a defensive stance.

Starscream didn’t wait for any further indicator, he just _moved_ , leaping from stump to stump almost faster than Megatron could track, his shots- some sort of numbing agent, ineffective against his heavy armour- pinging off of Megatron’s shoulders. Megatron let out a yell and tackled him down to the ground, drawing a pained cry from the seeker as one wing twisted against a fallen tree trunk in a way that looked painful.

Starscream didn’t let that slow him down though, he twisted and managed to get a pede against Megatron’s chest, grinding up against him and, in the moment of shock as Megatron fought to keep his panels from popping on the spot, kicked Megatron clean off of him. Megatron stumbled back to his own pedes, and his fans roared to life at the sight of Starscream bearing down on him with both blasters out and firing. A glint of pink behind the seeker distracted him, and Megatron almost took a blaster bolt to the face. Only almost, though, and it got Starcream into grappling range.

He was larger and stronger, but unfortunately grappling range was also _grinding_ range, and Starscream pressed up against his front shamelessly, hips angled to rub his valve and node against Megatron’s thigh. The moan that left his vocaliser was practically pornographic, if in a register no self-respecting buymech would ever allow to be recorded for sale, and Megatron’s spike pressurised fast and hard against the inside of his modesty panel. Starscream leapt away with a flash of his thrusters just as Megatron’s hips instinctively jerked forwards, and another flash of pink caught his optic as he stumbled to keep his balance.

“Is this really the best you can do?” Starscream teased, leaning forward so his cockpit caught the light, as well as the lubricant trailing down the inside of his thighs. Megatron tore his optics from the clear display and counted five points of shimmering pink, each attached to a greenish shadow. “I’ve had _interface aids_ put up more of a fight than y-”

Megatron didn’t tackle Starscream this time, just lunged and grabbed him down off the stump as the tiny tessons let their potions fly. Starscream yelped as he was dragged into Megatron’s arms, but when the first contact-aphrodisiac burst against Megatron’s armour he went silent. When the second drove him to his knees, Starscream went with him, weapons powering up to a new pitch. The third and fourth smashed harmlessly against the ground in front of them, and as soon as the fifth shattered on Megatron’s back Starscream was out of his arms, thrusters roaring as he took to the sky, blasters singing with each shot fired on the tessons.

Eight shots later, Starscream’s lethally taloned hands were on his shoulders, pushing until he fell backwards, a stump propping him up at his lower back as his legs fell strutlessly open to bare his aching array. “Alright.” Starscream panted, optics even brighter than before as his gaze flicked hungrily from Megatron’s straining spike to his flushed face. “You’ve met my standards.” Starscream went to his knees, valve already bared and dripping as he positioned himself over Megatron’s spike. “Now let’s see how compatible we _really_ are.”

“Please.” Megatron gasped, and Starscream dropped himself down onto his spike. Or at least tried to. Megatron hissed static through clenched denta as his spike caught on Starscream’s valve rim and jolted off at an angle, rutting up into the seeker’s hip joint.

“ _Frag_.” Starscream hissed, and grabbed his spike to position it properly. The second attempt went much smoother, and Megatron moaned loudly as Starscream set a brutal pace. “You’re close, aren’t you?” Starscream panted, and Megatron could barely muster enough power to his motivators to nod his helm, so much had been appropriated by his interfacing protocols. “Tell me how I feel.” he demanded, slamming their hips together and grinding. “What’s it like, being in me?”

“Perfect.” Megatron managed, and Starscream trilled, calipers clenching in a ripple up Megatron’s spike.

“Overload for me.” Starscream demanded, and on the next ripple of calipers Megatron did, arching back and bucking up into Starscream, who moaned loudly and followed suit. The second his overload was finished, Starscream collapsed against Megatron’s chest, optics hazy and smile far warmer than his previous sharp grins. Megatron’s spike was still pressurised in his valve, and he moaned as Starscream’s calipers rippled up his length again.

“You liked that.” Starscream purred, folding his arms across Megatron’s chestplate, claws tracing a bit of the scrollwork embossed there.

“Yeah.” Megatron managed a shaky nod. He hadn’t thought he would like being held down and made to take what pleasure his partner gave him, but Starscream was so different from those accursed quintessons, this place so different from the ship where he’d been held... he’d liked it a lot. It didn't hurt that he could definitely physically overpower Starscream, if he had to.

“Most mechs don’t.” Starscream’s gaze went distant, his field rippling in contemplation, flickering with echoes of whatever memories he was reviewing. “You’d be surprised how few mechs are okay giving up control over their spike.”

Megatron thought he should say something, but nothing had come to mind by the time Starscream’s optics refocused, mouth curling in a devious little smile that Megatron couldn’t help but find charming. “Megatron, I think this could be the start of a _very_ beneficial partnership.” he purred, pushing himself up and rippling his calipers again. “First order of business, fragging all that tesson aphrodisiac out of your system.”

“Do you want to set any rules?” he asked, and Starscream gave him a look of surprise. “What? I’m charged, not inconsiderate.”

“Hmm, no touching unless I tell you, and at least try to overload when I say so?”

“I can manage that.” Megatron grinned, and Starscream leaned down to drop a gentle kiss on the edge of his lips. He really had gotten lucky with this one, hadn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to readers, but due to Hopless_Hero refusing to leave me alone (despite being in violation of ao3's TOS _and_ my order of protection against him) I have had to enable comment moderation. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
